1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a displacement detecting apparatus and a displacement detecting method for detecting displacement of an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-141151 (Patent Literature 1) discloses forming a plurality of grid patterns on the object to be measured, capturing images of the object to be measured at predetermined time intervals, and calculating temporal displacement of each of the grid patterns in the captured images, so as to obtain displacement at each of a plurality of points from a single image sequence.